vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt and Rebekah
This is the relationship between the Original vampire Rebekah Mikaelson and the human Matt Donovan. 'The relationship started in ''Dangerous Liaisons, when Rebekah asked Matt to the Mikaelson's Ball. ''These two are also known as "Mabekah" by fans.'' Season Three In Homecoming, Rebekah asked Matt to the Homecoming Dance dance, but couldn't go because she was daggered by Elena, and then hid in the basement by Damon. In Dangerous Liaisons, Rebekah invited Matt to her family's ball as her dancing partner. He agreed and danced the traditional waltz with her. Later, Rebekah convinces Kol to to kill Matt to make Elena suffer and Kol agrees. She asks Matt to escort her outside telling him she needed a break from the party. While outside, he grabs his letterman's jacket and puts it around her shoulders to warm her. Touched by his kindness, she changes her mind about killing him. She tells her brother that she doesn't want to ruin her mother's party. Kol chastises her for clearly liking Matt. Kol decides to follow through anyway, leading to Matt's hand being crushed before he is stopped by Damon. When Rebekah comes to Matt to apologize, he tells her to go away. Later, Rebekah meets Damon and hooks up with him because she's disappointed about Matt. In The Murder of One, the Salvatores plan to kill the Originals, and one of the plans is to use Matt to kill Rebekah, though they later run into Finn and change their plan into just daggering Finn. Matt puts vervain in Sage and Finn's drinks; luring Finn outside to be staked. In Heart of Darkness, Matt is busy keeping Rebekah involved in the 20's Decade Dance preparations so that Caroline gets a day off to meet with Tyler. He gives Rebekah a ride back to Klaus' Mansion and is sweet to her when he drops her off. In The Departed, Matt was driving Elena home when Rebekah appeared in the middle of the road, forcing Matt to drive the car off the bridge and right into the river. Season Four In The Rager, Rebekah sees Matt at school and asks him to a party, Matt doesn't respond. Rebekah then says she never meant to hurt him but Elena after what they did to Klaus, Matt gives her a cold look and walks away. This later leads to a confrontation between the two. Rebekah ends up ripping Matt's heart out of his chest, but it is revealed it was just a hybrid-venom induced hallucination. In The Five, Rebekah tries to get Matt to like her and buys him a new truck, but he refuse to take it and Klaus says she's is trying too hard before telling her that the brotherhood of the Five still exist and wants her to come and help him, but she tells him she doesn't care about the Five, causing Klaus to leave. In A View To A Kill, when Stefan tried to dagger Rebekah, she told him she wants to be a human and Matt heard her. Quotes Season 3 :Matt: Here we are. Home, sweet home. :Rebekah: Okay, spill. Why are you being nice to me? :Matt: I drove you home. You don't have a car. :Rebekah: Not just that. I mean, helping me with the dance and standing up to Caroline... I don't buy it. :Matt: Buy what? :Rebekah: The whole gentlemanly thing. After everything my family has done to you. What are you up to? :Matt: It's sad that you can't just get a ride home from school without thinking there is some ulterior motive. :Rebekah: You're right. I’m probably gonna organize the whole dance and then have to compel myself a date. :Matt: Let's not get crazy. Goodbye, Rebekah. :Rebekah: Goodbye, Matt. Thanks for the ride. :--''Heart of Darkness'' Season 4 : '''Rebekah: "Hey Matt." (Matt does not reply.) :Rebekah: "So I'm having a little party, you should ditch last period and come." (Matt continues to ignore her and swap books out of his locker.) :Rebekah: "Look, I know you're still angry I ran you off the bridge, but you have to understand. Alaric killed my brother, he was trying to kill me, I had to do something to stop him. I never wanted to hurt you." :--''The Rager'' : (Matt is working. Rebekah shows up and places car keys on the countertop.) : Matt: What's that? : Rebekah: The key to your new truck. It's parked outside, payed for, insured, everything but a big red bow. : Matt: If that's your idea of an apology, you should probaly give it to Elena. She's the one that you killed. : (Matt leaves. Klaus is sitting at the bar. Rebekah looks at him.) : Klaus: You're trying too hard. : (Rebekah looks away then looks back at him) : --The Five Gallery tumblr_luj9bqfKKU1qc0jmbo1_500.gif tumblr_lz5za7dSgE1qar6tno1_250.gif tumblr_lz5za7dSgE1qar6tno2_250.gif tumblr_lz8mh47xjn1r9xerro1_500.gif tumblr_lz94lf8LMm1qdz3mzo1_250.gif tumblr_lz94lf8LMm1qdz3mzo2_250.gif tumblr_lz94lf8LMm1qdz3mzo4_250.gif tumblr_lz94lf8LMm1qdz3mzo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m02n5hEtSd1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m22rrhFovq1r5bhv2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m2r9s82QRK1qdxawbo1_500.gif The-Vampire-Diaries-S3x14-Matt-and-Rebekah.jpg Matt rebekah 3x14 by kwiku001-d4p8lnt.gif tumblr_m2t5u5QKel1rotgq6o1_500.gif tumblr_m2w849bxy71qe1a5po3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2xzwnJas51r5bhv2o1_500.jpg Mabekah 4x06.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-28.jpg 3x19-05.jpg Trivia *Matt and Rebekah see each other in the episode The Reckoning but do not speak to each other. Reference See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship